rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Apathy
The Apathy are a humanoid species of Grimm, first encountered in "Alone in the Woods". Appearance The Apathy are humanoid in shape, somewhat similar to the Nuckelavee humanoid-equine hybrid, but very tall, with long arms that reach down as far as the ground and extremely long fingers. They have hideous faces, resembling skulls, with some even lacking nostrils, and low-hanging jaws. History The Apathy were first foreshadowed in "The Coming Storm", but made a proper debut in the following episode, where they begin to affect the main cast. After Ruby inadvertently drops the Relic of Knowledge down the well, she, Weiss, Blake and Yang go down to retrieve it, only to encounter the pack of Apathy. After escaping the hideous creatures, Maria Calavera reveals that the owner of Brunswick Farms had brought two of the Apathy into his cellar to calm the residents, as to not attract other Grimm. However, the owner was exhausted from the journey, and thus lacked the strength to seal them away and decided to seal them the next day. The owner did seal the tunnels, but only after the rest of the pack had followed their missing members into the farm through the water tunnels beneath, and thus, the residents ultimately died from lacking the strength to get out of bed. Powers and Abilities The Apathy have the terrifying ability to use a scream that weakens their prey by draining their will. Repeated attacks will weaken a target to the point of falling asleep while in combat, or even cause their death while unconscious. They also seem to have the ability to drain willpower remotely, as shown when Team RWBY, Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen and the former residents of Brunswick Farms are affected, the latter case, killing them in their own beds. They are also rather durable, as they do not take any significant damage from Crescent Rose or being incinerated. However, they are quite slow and, according to Maria, vulnerable to the usage of silver eyes. They tend to attack in packs, using their superior numbers, will-draining powers and high degree of durability to bring down their prey and compensate for their lack of inherent physical strength. Trivia *Miles Luna has stated the idea for the story with the Apathy pack in Brunswick Farms existed before Volume 1 was even written,Miles Luna's Twitter and the Apathy is his favorite Grimm.RedditMiles Luna's Twitter **He also states that the Apathy would have first appeared in Volume 4.Miles Luna's Twitter *Patrick Rodriguez created the first designs for the Apathy, which he stated that forced him to take breaks as he "kept scaring and depressing myself."Patrick Rodriguez's Twitter He originally imagined it "skittering about" with the sound of its bones hitting against surfaces, but the design was scrapped because it "looked too fast".Patrick Rodriguez's Twitter **The job was subsequently inherited by Aromie "InkYou24" Kim, a fan artist hired after designing the Manticore, who took inspiration from Stephen Gammell's illustrations in the Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark series.Aromie Kim's Twitter *Miles based the Apathy on a mixture of a photograph of a creepy scarecrow that he saw on Reddit,Miles Luna's Twitter the short story Bartleby the ScrivenerMiles Luna's Twitter and the origin of the Reavers in Serenity.Miles Luna's Twitter *The Apathy scream and its effects are based on ReDeads from the video game The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and it was Kerry Shawcross' idea to use this as a basis.Miles Luna's Twitter Sound designer Chris Kokkinos also added a variety of animal sounds (in an approach similar to what he used for the Nuckelavee), a tinnitus-like pulse sound, and some passages of "Bartleby the Scrivener" read by himself.Chris Kokkinos' Twitter References Category:Creatures of Grimm Category:Enemies